When Does This Child Not Smirk! Eli Goldsworthy
by gabbie901
Summary: EliXOC...I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

"Mackie we need to leave." K.C. said pocking his head in my door. I threw a pillow at the door. "Mackie! Seriously?"

"Go….away…" I moaned.

"Alright, I can't wait to fill in Degrassi with all your secrets."

I sat up straight as a board, "You wouldn't." I glared.

"And the first one will be about how you dated a guy who Lady Gaga wrote a song about." He smiled, "Ale-Alejandro!" he sang.

"Erg!" I yelled in frustration, jumped out of bed, slammed the door locked and proceeded in getting ready for school. Degrassi, here I come.

I was slightly bobbing my head to song playing in my ears.

K.C. was talking to Jenna, a power squad-er who I had be-friend over the summer despite of K.C.'s complaining. I pulled out my iPod and changed the song.

"Your iPod is so old!" Jenna exclaimed snatching it out my hands. I immediately snatched it back.

"And? It still works." I replied, finding a song and hitting play.

"I'm going to buy you one for Christmas, or birthday, whichever comes first." she said, then starting talking to K.C. about the upcoming Football game.

I put my thumbs through the home-made holes in the sleeves and stuffed them in my pockets. Sure it's summer, but I'm freezing.

"Hey Loser." despite myself, I looked up at K.C., who had an all-knowing smirk.

"What dweeb?" I replied, glaring my eyes slightly.

"Welcome to Degrassi!" Jenna smiled, giving me an awkward sideways hug. I looked around and saw students in various places on the campus, giving this school a care-free aura to it.

"I'll go get your schedule." K.C. said, kissing Jenna's forehead and then jogging off into the school, several guys saying "hey's" and such to him.

"Excited?" Jenna said smiling at me.

"Yeah…I guess." I said slightly turning down my iPod. I pushed the nose of my glasses up more.

"Your really pretty Mackie, you should wear you contacts more."

"I only wear those to shoots." I said, referring to my 'double-life'.

I model part time for various clothing stores and magazines. When ever I'm at a shoot or anything else having to do with my job, I become a fabulous girl who every girl dreams to be. The perfect hair, bright eyes and flashy smile. But when I'm at home, I'm in my glasses, a t-shirt, jeans, and converse. Go ahead, call me Hannah Montana, but it's just the way I am. I change to something everyone wants to be to get paid, to have money, but then I'm me every where else.

"Still, the guys here would be crawling all over you. K.C. would become even more protective." she laughed, looking at his approaching figure.

"Uh no thanks," I laughed. K.C. is like my brother now.

"Your first period is English 11...wait aren't you only a sophomore…?" he said squinting at the piece of yellow paper.

"Yeah, I'm good at English though." I said taking the paper out of his hands.

"Okay well its room 201," and as if we where in some story, the bell rang, "good luck." he smiled and dragged Jenna off. She went willingly will waving furiously at me. I chuckled and walked up the steps into Degrassi.

I kept low in the hall, bumped a couple people in the shoulder…but kept low. And still…I got lost.

"Get lost?" someone said from behind me.

"Shut up K.C." I sired.

"loser your class is right there." he said. I turned around and noticed that he was pointing at a door I've walked by five times. Smooth, Mackenzie, smooth.

"Kay, well, by dweeb." and hurriedly walked to my class.

I opened the door and the teacher was taking roll.

"Uh…" I said shyly.

"One second dear." she said, she seems nice. "Clare Edwards…?"

"Here." said a girl with short curly hair, kind of pale, and blue eyes. She seemed like the kind of girl who got honor roll her entire life. I zoned out, standing awkwardly in the door frame.

"Elijah Goldsworthy?" the teacher…what's her name said snapping me back.

"Here." said a….good looking guy with dark hair that could cover his eyes, green eyes, and nice smile. He seemed like my kind of guy…great Mackenzie first day of school and you already have a crush.

"Uh…Mackenzie Annabel Baylee Marie…Guitar-as?" said the teacher, a few students looking around, and giggling. Although dreamy-Emo dude was staring straight at me.

I blushed several shades of red, in which no human should be able to produce,

"uh just call me Mackie." I said stepping out the door way. "And its goo-ty-air-res" I put it in pronunciation terms. Damn my dad for having a Mexican last name. Why couldn't I have my moms surname? Keel? Its easy! But no…I got stuck with Guitar-as.

"Okay Mackie, I'm Mrs. Dawes. Clare move to in front of Mr. Goldsworthy," Clare nodded and moved, "Mackie please take the seat behind him.

"thanks." I muttered, and walked to the seat, and sat down…all eyes on me. I pulled out a note book and began sketching to get the thought of everyone's eyes on me out of my head.

"and, Adam Torrez?" Mrs. Dawes said, finishing up role.

"here." said the boy beside me. I looked at him, he didn't…look _exactly_ like a boy. I looked away before I was caught staring.

"Alright, class get into your English groups for the assignment, Mackie…uh, join Clare's group."

"Yes ma'am." I said still looking down, finishing my sketch.

I looked up and noticed Clare, Elijah and Adam was staring at me.

"um….can I help you?" I said slowly closing my notebook.

"Your new?" Adam said.

"Naw, I'm just here for the day then I'm leaving." I said sarcastically. Adam and Clare laughed while Eli stared with a smirk on his lips.

"Well in that case we need to get to work." Clare said, pulling out a notebook.

"How about we get to know the new girl." Elijah said, _still_ staring.

"A couple questions, lets not scare her yet." she said, giving me a small smile.

"Alright, where are you from?" Elijah said.

"Puerto Vallarta, Mexico." I said, it flowing it perfectly.

"So your Mexican?" Adam asked.

"Half, my mom's from Cali."

"Why do you have so many names? I mean-" Clare said.

I laughed, "My parents couldn't decide on a name. My mom already had a daughter and my dad had a son, so they both had names and middle names ready. To solve it they just gave them both to me."

"So you have four names?" Elijah said.

"Yup." I said proudly.

"So what's the two sets?" Clare asked.

"Mackenzie Baylee was my mom's, and Annabel Marie was my dad's."

"oh, so why'd you move here?" Clare continued.

"Uh….my home life was…hard, so moved here with my cousin."

"Who's your cousin?" Adam asked.

"K.C. Guthrie, you know him?" I said looking at all of them. Clare went a bit ridged. "I moved into the Group Home with him."

"He's on the football team with my brother, Drew."

I nodded, and fiddled with edge of my notebook.

"Well, let's get to work."

After a while of discussing, our project was to do a scene about Romeo and Juliet but a modern twist to it. Clare was to be Juliet and Eli, Romeo. I would supply clothes and camera, Adam would record it. I felt a pang of jealousy when I found out Clare would be kissing Eli. And trust me, she didn't seem so distraught about it.

"So where are you going to get the clothes?" Clare asked.

"Probably my shoot this weekend." I replied.

"Your what?" Eli said, I called him Elijah and he didn't like it to well…

"I'm a model." I said quietly. Adam and Eli high-fived.

"not that kind of model!" I said covering my face with my hands,

"Then what?" Eli said laughing.

"for like Wal-Mart…"

"Oh well never mind." Eli said, smirking.

"Whatever." I laughed.

"So what's your shoot for this weekend?" Clare asked. Normally girls would be threatened, or shocked, she seemed stoked. Either the fact she new a model, or she was going to get a free awesome dress.

"Hot Topic," I saw Eli smirk, "Rue 21," Clare smiled wider, "and Ed-Hardy." Adam nodded. "Do you want to come?" I asked.

"they allow that?" Clare sounded shocked.

"Yeah, I'm not the only model who supposed to be there…and to be a bit stereotypical I _hate_ models."

All three busted out laughing.

"Sure I'll come." Clare said, after the laughing died down.

"Be around model's for hours, what kind of guy would I be if I didn't?" Eli smirked.

"You had me at Models." Adam smiled.

"Great, meet me at the Dot on Saturday." I smiled, and the bell rang.

We all piled out the room.

I think I'm going to like Degrassi.


	2. Chapter 2

So right about now you think I'm the perfect girl, put in the perfect story. And your wrong. Oh how you are wrong! I'm far from perfect, now your thinking, "but you're a _model_!", I'm not like the models you see in major fashion catalogs. I'm normally in the Sunday ads or the BUY OUT SALE! Magazines.

I'm not anorexic, let's just say I'm a little over average weight, but I'm healthy. I have one-toned hair, naturally tan skin, and I have to use Zit-Zapper like its lotion. So no, I am no perfect. I have a retainer I have to sleep in at night. I also have rosacea. Its some kind of skin thing where your cheeks are always red, oh and my forehead. So using foundation is a must for me.

I have dark brown eyes, that look black in some lighting. I always have dark circles under my eyes, even if I sleep for 12 hours straight, so cover-up is also a must, unless I want to be a raccoon for Halloween… I have one-toned hair, that I have to spend at least 30 minutes to straighten, unless I go natural, which means a ponytail. I also haven't cut since 7th grade, so it's a little past my shoulder blades. I wear glasses to school, and contacts to shoots and other things dealing with my job. I also have a tattoo. Its very small and behind my right ear, it's a dark blue music note.

I normally wear old jeans and a pair a converse I got in 8th grade. Plus my necklace my mom gave me before she died, also a charm bracelet my sister bought me. Only containing three charms, a M, a heart, and a guitar. Oh and my brothers class ring. He was senior when he was murdered.

Now your probably wondering how they died. The stories sound fake, and they do seem quite unlikely to happen. But they did, and they changed my life forever.

My brother was the first to die. We where attending a church my mom's friend wanted us to go to. Everything was going fine until my brother disagreed with the Reverend. The man wasn't exactly…stable. He was quite old and was very old fashioned. He accused my brother of being a devil child. We left immediately. The next day, my brother was walking to the store. I was being a brat, and I begged him to go get me ice cream. Being the amazing brother he was…he went an got it. The man drove by, shot my brother and left a sliver cross on his chest. My brother would've lived if it wasn't for me. _I'm_ the one who made him leave the house, _I'm_ the one who begged him to come that Sunday morning. They let the man out 2 years later.

Next was my mom. It was the morning of my brother's funeral. She was weak, and just plain pitiful. Everyone was getting in their cars to go to the grave the site. She had asked me to run to the car to get some tissues for her and my grandmother. I refused to. So she, being the wonderful and caring mom she was, let me slide by and started towards the car. The hearse, my brother's corpse was currently in, had old brakes. The man driving it was going to fast around the corner. He saw my mom slammed on his brakes, but nothing happened. He collided right into her. She died instantly. _I_ was the one who made her walk across the street. _I_ caused her to be ran over. It would've been me, and I'd take that any day.

And finally my sister. It was around a month after the death's of our brother and mother. We where quite and we didn't really talk much. It was Christmas and she had given my third and _last_ charm on my charm bracelet. It was a picture of me and her. Both happy, both smiling, it was back when all we could do was be happy. We received a call from my aunt on my father's side that our grandmother had died, most likely form old age. She was around 90 at the time. Two days later we where at the wake. The guys who where to carry the casket to the hearse, had dropped the casket. At the time my sister was picking up a flower that had fell off. The Casket landed on top of her.

"I'm going to miss you _my Mackers."_ was the last words to me. She had always called me that, no matter how much I refused to be called that she still did. It's funny how we take the smallest things, like nicknames, for granted.

Oh how I wish I could hear my mom call me Baby Girl again, or sing those stupid commercial jingles with my brother, or close my eyes and listen to my sister hum as she did my hair. That was her dream, to be a hair stylist. My brother wanted to be a video game designer. I always wanted them to shut up about their dreams, I'd always say they need to be more realistic. But now I just want to hear them again, talk, hug, laugh with them again.

Tell them I love them one last time.

I had moved in with K.C. to get away from everything. To forget everything. But all I can do is think about it. I miss them more, even more than I had in Mexico. Even when I walked by their rooms, now empty, everyday. I unconsciously finger the necklace around my neck, twist the ring around my finger, or even move my wrist just to hear the charms click together.

I've stayed numb since everything happened. I never took in emotion, nor gave it out. I rarely talked, and I was fired from my job in Mexico because I wouldn't smile, or show anything. My face was blank, and if you looked at me you probably wanted to start crying for no reason, or sleep.

But now, now that I moved to Canada, made friends I could _relate_ to. I've become less numb. Sure I still venture off into the state I was less than a month ago, but I show more emotion. It actual hurt to smile, when I did the first time. And the first time, was when I saw Eli Goldsworthy. When I laughed at our silly small talk, it seemed foreign and strange. I didn't think I could ever _feel_ again, but I did. I _loved_ it.

That's why I like Degrassi.

That's why I like Eli.

He makes me _feel_.

Even if he doesn't know it.


	3. Chapter 3

You know, when ever I pictured all of us hanging out at my shoot, I pictured it….fun.

Not awkward.

So, somehow, word got out that I was having a shoot, where, and when it would be. And lets just say the whole entire male population showed for it.

I interrogated Eli and Adam, turns out Adam told his brother. His brother on the _football team_, who told the _entire _football team, who showed up.

Talk about a Saturday.

* * *

"Sup, Mackie?" Owen nodded, smirking.

I frowned and scrunched up my nose, "Get a life Milligan." I rushed past him, ending the conversation.

"What's the rush Mack?" Eli said, closing his locker quickly and matching my pace.

"Owen." I grimaced and took a sharp right, Eli trying to keep up.

"Where are we going?" Eli said, as we went down an almost barren hallway.

"Backdoors, I'm ready to leave."

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, "You mean _skipping_?"

"Pretty much," I said opening the door, "you coming?"

"Claire-"

"Will live without you for a couple of hours."

_Please say yes._ I thought to myself.

I bit my lip as he looked behind him, thinking about it. But smiled when he turned back around, he had a smirk on his face and I knew he was game. I rushed out the door, Eli right behind me.

"Have you ever skipped before?" I asked, lying on a picnic beach not to far from the school. He gave a 'your kidding right' look. "Okay okay, you've skipped." He laughed, and continued reading my song book, "with who?" I pressed.

"Claire." He smiled and turned the page, "_Enchanted? _Lame song title."

"_Excuse me?_ The song is actually one of my best pieces of work." I said sitting up, My legs almost touching his arm. I sat on top of the picnic table while he sat on the bench facing the table, song pages covered the tabled in front of him.

"Well that can't be good." he laughed.

"You haven't heard it yet." I said defensively.

"Please, enlighten me." He smirked. I narrowed my eyes as I pulled up my guitar from the other side of the picnic table.

I strummed the chords once, and began singing.

"_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing Laughter, Faking Smiles_

_Same old tired lonely place_

_Walls of Insincerity _

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you._

_Your eyes whispered "Have we meet?"_

_Across the room, your silhouette _

_Starts to make its way to me_

_The playful conversations starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was Enchanting to meet you_

_All I can is I was Enchanted to meet you._

_This night is sparkling, Don't you let go_

_I'm wonder struck, Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew_

_I was Enchanted to meet you._

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 a.m., who do you love?_

_I wonder till I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door,_

_I'd open up and you would say_

_It was Enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was Enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, Don't you let go_

_I'm wonder struck, Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless don't you let if go_

_I'm wonderstruck, Dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was Enchanted to meet you_

_And this is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not were the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving to soon_

_I was Enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, Don't you let go_

_I'm wonder struck, Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever, wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless don't you let if go_

_I'm wonderstruck, Dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was Enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you." _I finished and let out a shaky breath, my still shut from loosing my self in the song. I peeked one I open to see Eli staring down at the paper intently. "So, are you going to tell me if you like it or not?" I said, letting out an uneasy laugh.

"What? Oh, it was good." He said, only glancing up.

"You didn't like it." I said, my heart tearing apart.

If you didn't notice, the song was about him.

"It's just… It reminds of how I felt when I met Claire."

My heart just fell out.

"I- I- have to g-g-go." I said, closing my eyes tight as I stuttered.

_Don't let him see your hurt, Don't let him see._

"What's wrong your stuttering?" He asked, concern in his eyes.

"If you haven't noticed Elijah, I stutter." I snapped. I gather all my stuff and threw my guitar on my back.

"No, actually, I didn't."

I looked up at him with liquid eyes, "I- Bye." I finished quickly and started walking away, not thinking about where 'away' would be.

"Can I at least drive you home?" Eli said, a few steps behind me.

"No." I snapped, "You need to get back to your Claire." I sighed, turning around to meet his worried filled green eyes.

"She can live an hour without me." He said, placing a hand on my arm.

"I doubt it." I mumbled and continued walking.

"What?" He asked, once a few steps behind me.

"Bye, Eli." I said, hurt and anger clearly in my tone. He didn't say anything else, and I didn't dare turn around to see if he was still there. I kept walking, no idea where I was heading.

* * *

"Where in the _hell_ have you been?" K.C. seethed, standing menacingly over me.

"I took a walk."

"_During_ school?" He glared.

"Yes." I sighed, walking past dining room of the group home and up the stairs.

"_With?_"

"No one." I said quietly, setting my guitar down on my bed and my bag in the floor.

"Eli Goldsworthy isn't a nobody." He said, standing in front of me, arms crossed. I turned and looked at him quizzically, "Claire couldn't find Eli, and he asked me where you where to see if you knew where he was. She was worried."

_Of course she was._

"Yeah well she doesn't have to any more." I said, pulling out my duffel bag.

"What?" he said, his eyes softening a little.

"I'm going home."

"No, no your not." He said grabbing the bag out my hand.

"Yes, I am."

"Why? You just started school!"

"And I _hate_ it K.C.! You made Degrassi seem like this wonderful place, but I hate it! So much I want to go home." I yelled.

"Please," he begged, "What if you get hurt?" he whispered.

"I'd rather that, than stay another day." I glared, he looked crushed and tore my heart even more.

"What- What did he do to you?" He said, his anger coming back.

"Nothing." I said, trying to stay strong but my voice cracked.

"If he touched you Mackenzie, I'll- I'll kill him!"

"K.C.! no, it wasn't like that!" I said quickly, I didn't want Eli to get hurt.

"Then _what?_"

"I fell for guy who is already in love with someone else, and I- I can't see that everyday, I just can't. It hurts. Really hurts."

"You just met him, for Christ sakes!" K.C. exclaimed.

"Then I'm just an idiot then!" I yelled, zipping my bag up and grabbed my guitar.

"Your not going any where!"

"Fuck off K.C.!" I yelled in his face, and ran out the door, down the stairs and out the door. My eyes blurring because of the tears.

I left Canada, and I intended to never come back.

Until now.


	4. Chapter 4

Running away from my problem, probably wasn't the best idea. Who am I kidding? _It was the worst idea ever._ Some part of me while I was boarding that train, was telling to me to turn back. Go back to the beginning, give it one more shot. But another part was screaming, run while I could get out.

But I never got out.

I never quit thinking about him.

He consumed my every thought, every song.

And all the while, _she_ consumed his thoughts. I doubt he even thought about me. Wondered where I was.

Of course he wouldn't, he had _her_. He didn't need me. After all, he had only known me for a week.

And that's another thing that bothered me.

It took one week, _just one week_, for me to fall in love with him.

To fall in love with every fiber of him. His eyes, his hair, his aura, his _smirk_.

I remember when it was only him, Adam, and I at the Dot. They where in a heavy conversation about a comic, and all I could do was smile. I loved their banter, it was hilarious. Adam would say something sarcastic and witty, and Eli would shoot right back with an even better comment. A smirk constantly plastering his mouth. And all I could think was, Gah_… When does this child not smirk?_

But I came to learn it was feature of his. Not a habit, a reflex… like breathing.

And apparently, the only good feature about me is running away. It was my reflex. And boy, was I good at it.

* * *

After a long week of boarding trains, and passport checks, I made it to New York. I had a cousin who lived there, she was a young student at NYU. She'll receive her Master Degree in Translation in the fall. She can speak over five different languages, fluently.

Anyway, she had just purchased her apartment. A small one bedroom, open kitchen and living room kinda deal. It was small, but cozy, and a place to stay. It was just a couple of blocks from Time Square, so the payments where pretty ridiculous. But Daniele was handling it, she had a pretty good paying job, and as soon as she got her Master's she would have a kick ass job. She already had several big time companies begging for her to apply.

So, I got a job. I didn't want to seem like a waste of valuable space, after all she didn't have much. I paid for our groceries, and saved a couple bucks for my self. Soon I had over 300 bucks, I would buy a plane ticket to Atlanta, Georgia, and try to start a music career.

And to both you and my own shock…

I did it.

That's right, this chick right here, is now a signed artist with Def Island Records…

In your face Degrassi.

* * *

After several legal agreements, and a few radio tours here and there, I was pretty well known around Atlanta. And I had it all thanks to my manager, Andy Schmitt, and his girlfriend, Lynda Darren. Lynda let me move in with her, and is my current guardian. She's pretty awesome. Anyway, several months after being signed, I had only gained a few handfuls of fans. So Lynda had the idea of putting me on you tube. And trust me, this wasn't any Justin Bieber story.

I worked _hard_ for those one million views. After all, I didn't have a bunch of hormonal girls after me. I could only rely on my voice, and a damn good song to get me through. And that's exactly what I did. I recorded song after song, and soon I had a twenty track CD.

But it wasn't easy selling the CD's. We stood outside of Targets and Wal-Marts, we even got a few coffee shops to set a couple on the counter. But nothing prevailed… that is until I signed up for a karaoke competition. And boy did I blow them outta the park. At the end, I had won by a landslide and everyone walked out with a copy of my CD.

And that's when I hit big time, people posted videos of me singing in the competition on Youtube, blogged about me on twitter, posted things on Facebook.

And even after that, I still wasn't that popular.

So Andy had this brilliant idea of moving to Canada. No, he had no idea that I had just left Canada. But Lynda did, and she fought just as hard as I did to keep us in Atlanta. But that didn't happen, he made up his mind. He paid for him, Lynda, me, and even my band to move to Canada.

And here I am. In this dreaded uniform, and wishing I was back in Atlanta, being home schooled by Lynda.

But life is never that easy is it?

No. I didn't think so.

I don't how I managed it, but I was able to avoid everyone. K.C, Jenna, Adam…_Eli._ No one else knew in my band about my past experience with Degrassi except Nat. Nat was a tall beautiful brown hair, hazel eyed girl. She had the skills of Beethoven, and voice of an Angle. I was lucky to get her into my band. She was currently "in like" with my guitarist, Sean. Sean was a nappy haired boy with dark locks and eyes to match. He looked rather Emo when first noticed, but after getting to know him you'd think he was a prep. Although he was never snotty, but he told you like it is. If he hated my hair style, he'd tell me and he wouldn't even try to sugar coat it. But if he didn't know you he wouldn't say a word to you.

During my second week back at Degrassi, Logan and Drew got into a fight. Logan was my drummer, a British boy who could easily get a job as a male model. His light brown hair and bright green was a perfect contrast with his naturally tanned skin. He was gorgeous and my bassist, Sammy thought so too. Sammy, her real name is Samantha, was a fair girl. She had light blonde hair and deep blue eyes, her skin was very pale, and she burned like a lobster. But she was a quiet girl, while Nat was a bit more boisterous.

I thought the pairing between the four was quite cliché. Nat was loud, while Sean was often quiet. Logan was just like Nat, but a little more aggressive, while Sammy was very shy. But who am I to judge? My life in general is a bit "cliché" these days. I can't help it, its just… how I'm hardwired.

* * *

"So how long are you going to avoid him?" Nat asked as we leaned against our lockers. She was a sophomore like me.

"If I'm lucky, the rest of the semester." I muttered, pulling my hood over my eyes.

"No one's _that_ lucky." She scoffed.

"I know that." I rolled my eyes, "But its worth a shot."

"Hey, if I can be of any assistance, you know where I reside." she smiled, and patted my hood clad head.

Our relationship is like that. If you where in ear shot of our conversation, you'd think we where mean and hateful to each other. But we aren't, we are straight up, and honest. And if one of us needs the other, we will work our butts off trying to help.

"'ello grade tens." Logan said, plopping down next to me.

"'ello loser." Nat said, impersonating his accent. Which was a complete fail.

"Free period?" I asked him, pulling my hood back a bit to look him the eye.

"Nah," He said, then held up a large white stick, "Bathroom pass."

"So your gonna wiz in the hall?" Nat raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but no." he gave her a sarcastic smile, "I should be getting back though." He got to his feet and stuck the pass in his back pocket, "See you at lunch."

I nodded, and Nat muttered a sarcastic answer as he left.

Me and Nat continued to sit in the hallway, silence fell over us for a couple of minutes before she broke it. "So which one is the bit-"

"Nat." I scolded, "the one with the curly hair blonde hair." I mumbled, and pressed my nose further into my book.

"The pale one?" I nodded in response, "well she's not _that_ pretty. You could take her any day, besides she looks a little-"

"Quit being mean." I sighed, and shut my book.

"I'm just saying, she doesn't have anything on you. Well besides-"

"Will you just shut up!" I glared.

"I'm just-"

"saying. I know, Nat. I know."

We sat silent again, "who's the cutie with her?"

I looked up, half expecting Eli to be standing there, but he wasn't. It was some jock looking dude with reddish-brown hair and dark eyes. I shrugged, "I dunno."

"Well his pretty damn cute." Nat smiled.

"What about Sean?"

"Sean who?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me, causing us both to burst out in laughter.

"Are you ever going to-" But I was cut off by the bell, "Never mind, see you at lunch." I smiled, grabbed my bag, and headed for my next class.

"Yup yup." she replied, but didn't move. Either she was going to wait, or skip the whole class. I didn't look back to see, because standing right in front of me, blocking my path, was the person I've been wanting avoiding the most...

Elijah Goldsworthy.


End file.
